


Treat You Better [songfic]

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, POV Marco Reus, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin.





	Treat You Better [songfic]

_ I won't lie to you _

 

I would never lie to you, because I know that it would be useless. You are my best friend, you can see right through me and my lies.

And even more importantly, I wouldn’t lie to you because, I respect you too much for that. It would be unfair to you, you deserve so much more than that. So please, don’t ask me to pretend to like your new boyfriend...

 

_ I know he's just not right for you _

 

I don’t like the way HE is looking at you, like you’re some piece of meat.

I don’t like the way HE is talking to you, like you’re too stupid to understand.

I don’t like the way HE is acting around you, like you are just another conquest.

But mostly, I hate the fact that you are with HIM. He made you change and lose your spark. 

 

And my dislike has nothing to do with the fact that I am in love with you….

 

_ And you can tell me if I'm off _

 

We had another fight and I hate it. It seems that fighting is all we do nowadays, even since you are with HIM. I won’t apologize for having said what I thought about HIM, but I do miss you. It has been five days since we saw and talked to each other. I’m feeling restless...

 

_ But I see it on your face _

 

We finally saw each other, but I would have prefered for the situation to be different. If only I swallowed my pride and apologized earlier, you wouldn’t be at my doorstep at 1 a.m. with a split lip and a black eye, crying.

I wanted to go and kill HIM, but you needed me. That’s why we ended up in my bed with you in my arms, crying yourself to sleep. I hate it. I’m feeling powerless and all I can do is to pray that you won’t go back to this monster...

 

_ When you say that he's the one that you want _

 

You told me that HE apologized to you. You told me that HE promised to never hit you again. You told me that HE changed. You told me that you forgave HIM and gave HIM another chance. You asked me to be happy for you. But I can’t. Not when I see the pain and doubt in your eyes...

 

_ And you're spending all your time _

 

Now that you are back with HIMagain, we are seeing each other less. Which is funny, because when you left for Bayern and I stayed in Dortmund, we still talked every few days. More than we do now...

 

_ In this wrong situation _

 

Don’t you dare to think that I did not notice you were hurting. I am not stupid.

I noticed that you started wearing long sleeve shirts. I noticed that you were wincing every time someone touched you. I noticed that you were flinching when you heard a loud noise. So please, stop telling me everything is fine...

 

_ And anytime you want it to stop _

 

I heard you crying in the locker room. You were praying and begging for your suffering to end. Why won’t you listen to me and leave HIM...

 

_ I know I can treat you better than he can _

 

I finally put my pride aside and told you everything. You now know all about my feelings. If only you would give me a chance. But you can’t. You love HIM, even if he doesn’t. Even if he is treating you like shit. 

I have enough. Don’t come running to me next time HE hits you...

 

_ And any girl like you deserves a gentleman _

 

I know that you are no damsel in distress, but if I could take you away from this pain, even for only one day, I would. You don’t even seem to realise how much you mean to me...

 

_ Tell me why are we wasting time _

 

I am sorry. I was angry at HIM and did not mean a word of what I said to you. I messed up. You won’t even talk to me anymore. Every time our eyes meet, you turn your head away. If only I could go back in time...

 

_ On all your wasted crying _

 

Your younger brother, Felix, came to see me yesterday evening. He is worried about you. He told me that you were pushing everyone away and that the last time he saw you, you were crying. Again...

 

_ When you should be with me instead _

 

If only I told you all about my feelings before you met HIM. We would have been together and happy...

  
  
  


_ I know I can treat you better _

_ Better than he can _

 

We are on speaking terms again. Damn, this situation is killing me as much as you. I can’t stand to see you suffering. If only you would give me a chance. I know that I would treat you better than HE can...

  
  


_ I'll stop time for you _

 

I have a plan. Sure, it’s not a great one, but I think that it will work. It has to work, I won’t get a new shot. And if I fail, I know I’ll lose you forever. That thought terrifies me. Failure is not an option. 

 

Our next match tomorrow is not in Dortmund, we will then have to travel. Which means that you will be free of HIS influence, even if it’s for a short period of time. I asked to our coach to put us in the same room and he agreed. I bet he noticed what happened to you. At the same time, one has to be blind in order to not see the change happening these last few months.

After receiving the card to our room, I took my luggage and waited for you by the elevator. You seemed nervous and your eyes couldn’t meet mine. If only I could kiss you and erase your fears...

 

_ The second you say you'd like me too _

 

The second we entered the room and the door closed, I confronted you about HIM and pushed you against the wall. You tried to push me off, but you were not strong enough. You gave up and looked at the floor. I could see your eyes fill with tears. I put my hand under your chin and raised your head, before kissing you passionately. I do acknowledge that my plan was not a great one because I was practically forcing (in a way) myself on you. And you were not moving, which was freaking me out. 

 

Fortunately, you began to move your mouth, answering my kiss.  But then, your hands came up and pushed me away. We stared at one another. I could see tear streaks on your face. You muttered my name at the same time you wiped your tears away with the sleeve of your jacket. When I asked if you were okay, you burst into tears and fell in my arms, sobbing. 

I did not know that our kiss would make you that distraught, I’m so sorry my little angel. 

I cradled you in arms and muttered soft, comforting words. 

 

Once you quieted down, you began to talk to me again, like before. You told me all about the abuse you suffered at HIS hand. You told me all about your belief that HE would change because of HIS remorse and promises. You told me that you were feeling guilt over the failure of your relationship. You were feeling responsible for the abuse. You felt helpless, hopeless and trapped too. You believed that you could help HIM with his problems. But for HIM, it was never enough...

  
  


_ I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing _

 

I stopped you in your rant when you started to say that it was your fault. How could it be your fault? It broke my heart to hear you say such things about yourself. That you somehow deserved the abuse. That you were not enough. That you were too egoistical and did not love HIM enough. You told me that you were not handsome enough and that you should feel happy a guy like HIM took interest in you. I could not help but cry. Why couldn’t you see yourself like I did? 

So I tried. I tried to tell you how beautiful and strong you were. How you deserved the best and that anyone would be happy to spend even only one day in your company. But it did not work. I could see in your eyes that you did not believe a word of what I've just said. 

I only had one option left. I had to show you then. So I stood up (I couldn’t remember sitting down) and held out my hand for you to take. Once you did and rose from the ground, I led you slowly to the bed and hugged you close, my back against the headboard while you sat with your back to my chest. We fell asleep like that, with you in my arms...

 

_ Baby, just to wake up with you _

_ Would be everything I need and this could be so different _

 

I woke up to your face and your smile. I couldn’t ask for a better sight. I would be a morning person if I woke up to your face everyday. In my sleepy state, it was important for me that you knew it. So, I proceeded to tell you all about my thought. Upon hearing this, you blushed and hid your face on my chest. I then knew that I was doomed because I could never let you go.

 

_ Tell me what you want to do _

_ Give me a sign _

 

We won our match and I couldn’t be prouder of you. You scored two goals against our rival team. You were unstoppable, nothing could touch you. I missed seeing you like this, carefree, beaming, just… you.

 

With the team, we decided to throw a party to celebrate our victory. We went to the hotel’s bar and  the champagne flowed. I could vaguely hear and see from the corner of my eye some of our teammates joking around and playing some games, but I was too busy staring at you and your smile to really pay attention at them. You were a little bit tipsy, but your smile illuminated the whole room. 

You noticed that I was staring at you and you bit your lower lip. You seemed suddenly deep in thought. I was going to ask you what was wrong when you leaned towards me and kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven. I knew now that everything would be better... 

  
  


_ _

_ Take my hand, we'll be fine _

_ Promise I won't let you down _

_ Just know that you don't _

_ Have to do this alone _

 

I could tell you were nervous, so I took your hand and smiled at you. I reminded you that you were not alone. I would never let you down. You then took a deep breath, smiled shakily but genuinely at me before raising your hand to knock at HIS door. It was finally time to put an end to this. That’s what you promised me the night we kissed after our victory. No more suffering, we would finally be happy together...

  
  


_ Promise I'll never let you down _

_ 'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can _

_ And any girl like you deserves a gentleman _

_ Tell me why are we wasting time _

_ On all your wasted crying _

_ When you should be with me instead _

_ I know I can treat you better _

_ Better than he can _

_ Better than he can _

_ Better than he can _

* * *

 

_One year later..._

 

“Marco?” Mario whispered, waking me up.

 

“Hmm... What’s wrong sunny?” I answered him, half asleep.

 

“Nothing… Just… Thank you for saving me” he said while looking and tracing my tattoo with his finger.

 

“Mario. Look at me” I waited for him to raise his head and for his eyes to meet mine. When he did, I kissed him gently then pulled away for a moment to brush a strand of hair away from his face. Then, I pressed my forehead against his before rubbing my nose gently on his.

 

“I love you Sunny” I whispered, before caressing his cheek. “So much. You are my everything. I will always be there for you.”

 

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm not really satisfied with it but my best friend convi
> 
> I've had this song stuck in my head for the last few day, so I decided to write a fanfiction with it... Logical.
> 
> Anyway, nothing belongs to me. The song "Treat you better" belongs to Shawn Mendes. If you've never heard it before, you should. It's a great one.
> 
> ~~Fili.


End file.
